Ego non possum!
by AzureSparks
Summary: ROMEGERMANIAAAA... Lots of unintentional cliffhangers. Them Senate chairs might need a cleaning. After Germania's done "forgiving" Rome. Rated M... for stuff. ;w;
1. Chapter 1

Lalala~ Written to make my Germania happy. I didn't finish, though... orz

* * *

He groveled a bit, staring upward haplessly. Tears played at his eyes, but he wouldn't let them come. They were unbecoming, but then, so was this.

"Why? What have I done…?"

In his head, he added a, "…this time?"

The stratum of his brain that ought to have been computing was busy being pitiful. The area that was meant for logic was offline. However, the division devoted to needs and wants was excelling in the others' absence.

The other man looked down at him blankly, though whether this was natural or forced was unclear. His already-harsh eyebrows lowered a tiny bit.

"You,"

Even that stung. It was like a fire, suddenly turning Roma's structures ashen and useless. He fell back, waiting for more words to follow.

"…you are a frivolous, perverted, wretched, moronic excuse for a man."

Each word dropped slowly, sinking in and permeating his already desperate psyche. Was Aldrick done? His gaze, having lowered to the blonde's feet in shame, crawled back up allow for an imploring stare.

"I…" the words were a bit choked, "I know…"

The sterner man, made a tower by Roma's current, crouching posture, watched back. His expression was unyielding. They held this staring contest for several minutes, or years, or millennia.

"I don't know why I even stay around you," he finally continued. Roma nearly sighed in relief, relishing the sound to fill their void, "All you've ever done was drug me, rape me, incessantly molest my erogenous zones in general, drink, refuse to stop whatever you're doing under any circumstance, and eat." Aldrick's cheeks pinked a tiny bit, either in embarrassment or frustration.

Roma crawled closer, hugging the other man's hand. He kissed it; "I…" There were no words to defend any of those things—save eating—and, even in this flustered state, he understood that much.

The blonde shivered, even from this light touch. He turned away so that the burlier man could not see his growing blush, "…but."

Staying put on the floor, a tiny, tiny ray of hope latched hold in Roma. He didn't look up, yet, for fear of scaring this glimmer away.

"…but, I…" Aldrick couldn't seem to allow the words to come to him. This was normal, of course. Nonetheless, he managed to continue, "…I can't help that I've fallen in love with such… such a terrible thing."

Neither of them was in the clear, regarding who was at fault. They were both aware of Roma's transgressions, of Aldrick's unforgiving nature. Both stayed put for quite a time before Roma allowed himself to respond.

"Haha…" he stood, still holding onto the blonde's hand, "Love, huh?"

Aldrick regretted it immediately, of course. His face remained expressionless, though his cheeks grew rapidly redder. Tiny beads of sweat pooled on his neck. He almost turned away from the more obnoxious man, but he knew the pattern well.

Be angry at Rom.

Rom "earns" forgiveness.

Get taken advantage of by Rom.

Be angry at Rom.

Knowing this was not enough to restrain himself, physically. Aldrick's body was almost magnetized, slowly moving itself to meet the now-confident Roma.

Roma grinned, hoping to coax out even more of the color. His mood flipped, like a light switch or a politician's approval rating, and he moved into a more aggressive train of thought. Not a thing stopped his hand from placing his hand on the other's warm cheek.

Aldrick wasn't completely defenseless, though; he made an effort to pull away, calling him out, "P-pervert--!" But that was the extent of it in this instance. He resented his feelings, however untold, toward the hormone-driven Roma, but he knew not how to resist him. Or, to his shame, he did not want to resist the Mediterranean man. At the points where they touched, his skin warmed considerably. He felt like he had a fever, but didn't know where to find a prescription.

Roma's tongue ran up Aldrick's neck, succeeding to bring forth a shudder. He paused there, applying suction, working to leave a mark.

* * *

I think I'll work on this to make it less... cut off in the middle. If you know what I mean~ 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey look, another chunk. Sorry it stops before anything important... again ._. Picks up riiiight where the last chunk left off. 3

* * *

The brunette took him all in, wrapping his arms around to the shuddering man's back. It came too easily, calmly bending the German to his will. He left little pink marks, though a couple were notably redder, trailing all the way up to the closest rosy ear, murmuring into it in a voice that made Aldrick's head simply _swim_,

"_Pro certo habeo… tu es commotus, mea carissime… Nos decet cedimus_…"

Aldrick mouthed something silently, another word or so of false assertions, but without volume, the words were lost. Rome wouldn't have cared, though, even if he had heard it. With each of his own sweetly accented words, the language of nations lost to him with this sudden closeness, their circumstance, Roma slipped into Latin easily. Perhaps he didn't understand the effect that this had on Aldrick—or maybe he did, and was doing it on purpose.

The Roman pushed Aldrick toward the cold, stone Senate bench. There were dozens of them, carved into the very floor, but the first was most hospitable, the German sat on it with that tiny bit of reluctance dying. Rome stood, still, pulling at the knots of Aldrick's armors and armguards and tunicas, not focused on any one thing long enough to properly remove it. The German huffed at this, growing just as impatient, and pushed away the scatterbrained hands that pawed at his clothes, "I'll do it," he grunted, and the Roman scooted back, pulling at the buckles and lacings of his own dressings.

At once, Aldrick was the nude one, though that wasn't new to the Senate's walls, and he stared at Rome levelly while he fumbled. The white stone wasn't warmed yet, under him, so he shivered, beckoning the other over in order to help him. Rome looked down at him from the mess he was wrangling, tilting his head and stepping closer, the grin on his face growing as he took in the sight of the sculpted blonde. He was so perfect, so well proportioned… but something was missing. Almost arrogantly, but correctly, Rome asserted that the missing piece was himself. The goosebumps that rose up on the more rugged, barbaric man's skin were almost certainly from a lack of Roma's caress.

Pieces of armor, pieces of seemingly useless cloth, and pieces of whatever covered Rome fell to the floor as the blonde, flushed and glorious, worked diligently to sort out the needlessly complicated mechanism that kept his warmth from him. When only the tunica remained, he took a breath and stopped, looking up to those golden eyes that he could hardly hold contact with, and those eyes softened, lifting the shirt from his frame, immediately leaning down to take up the German into his arms.

"_Avide, mea carissime es avide_," he cooed happily, turning them around so that he was the sitting one, and the paler, shivering man was in his lap. He kissed at the marks from before, but reached up quickly to pull the flustered lips down to his own. Aldrick responded accordingly, the energy from his seething having changed to need at some point in between, running his hands along the chiseled body beneath him.

Their shuffling began to rub their arousals together, and the German forgot what he was mad about completely, moaning quietly into the kiss. As it were, it wasn't anything important: Rome had pulled on the blonde's braid, sparking a blush and a glare and a shout, the cowering and the anger and the hate. But now, the only hate that existed was an impatience.

Slipping his hands into Roma's hair, he broke the kiss, pulling away and panting, still keeping his voice down, "A-alright, I gave in…" he stammer a little, having half a mind to reply in Latin, but not the nerve, "…so I guess we should ju—" He flushed again as Rome bucked up a little, caught in mid-thought.

"_Avide_…" Rome repeated, a grin on his face that was simply not hateable. Aldrick shivered again, lips clamping shut, eyes wandering amongst the benches. What if someone came in…? This was technically in public…

One of Roma's hands slid around to caress the German's lower back, slipping further down to cup the toned ass on his leg, squeezing appreciatively.

* * *

Fuh, at least they're naked now. owo 3


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for long time no update~ I kept forgetting that I had a decent amount done, and not posting, and then I did a bunch tonight... so I thought I'd reward you people for your patience~

* * *

A soft moan escaped the slighter man's lips, leaning into him a little, his hands twisting into the thick hair of the man so pointedly groping him, "R-Rom…" again, so soft was his tone that you'd hardly believe he could snap your neck. There was an edge to his voice, embarrassed and hasty. He didn't want anyone to come in, to see him in this state… He hated that Roma saw him like that, even, but if he were to trust anyone… It would be him.

The blonde shifted a little, grinding against the Roman, kissing along his collarbone fervently; Rome grasped him firmly, nibbling his ear, not in any hurry. It wasn't as though he hadn't been seen on any given morning with a sleeping Aldrick in his arms. They'd been caught so many times, though he never let this fact be known. He wouldn't get nearly so much intimacy if there was always, always a fear that they'd be seen. Besides, he'd let his leaders know to simply… avoid them. Still, they usually weren't this close to the political heart of the city, only a little ways from the Basilica, only a few feet from the speaking floor of his Senate…

Aldrick shivered again, slowly coming to not care at all, though that was a good ways off, lifting his head to murmur shakily, "…mn, no, really…"

Rome gave him a little kiss on the cheek, savoring the chagrin, "…hm, _non_ _scire tu… quod dices, mea Aldrici…_?" He knew exactly what his lover wanted, but to hear him say it would make Romulus a supremely happy man. The blonde frowned, pulling back to look at him. Since when did the idiot need that much encouragement?

"…" when those golden eyes put on a show of sheer unknowing, it was almost as if he was a different, more innocent—and Aldrick knew that he was anything but innocent—person. The words didn't come for a long moment, almost until his urge was painfully hard, fidgeting, his arms long having dropped to rest on Rome's shoulders. When he finally spoke, it was quiet, frustrated, breathy and quick, almost a hiss "…j-just… mn… just fuck me already, Rom…" he dipped his head, unable to look into his bright eyes for even a second longer, a light sweat gathering on his skin, despite all of his shivering.

That was all that was needed, the brunette pulling him closer and grinding roughly at him, eliciting a hapless moan from both parties. Roma grunted, almost to that point of realizing his victory. It hadn't been that difficult this time, considering… With this lover, there was never time to waste, lest he flee or strike the Roman. The stone under him warmed, no longer chilling his bare flesh, and he reached up to tilt Aldrick's head to face him. The Barbarian's eyes were barely, if at all, open, long fair lashes dancing across his delicious cheeks…

Rome's fingers traveled further, subduing the tendency to kiss the flustered mess below, playing with his lower lip until the German parted his lips with a little, uncharacteristically cute noise. Though his fingers were less agile, they were a more appropriate preparation (as opposed to the slenderer fingers working on their owner) for what was to come. Aldrick sucked at the fingers, half-opening one eye to look at Roma gratefully. Rarely was there anything to acclimate him before… that.

The phalanges slid from his mouth, coated thoroughly, and wafted down, far, far too slowly (though how either of them could stand that is ridiculous), coming to rest at the German's entrance. He practically had a conniption fit, trying to scoot back onto them before the offer could be retracted. Rome held back a chuckle and a tease, massaging the flesh readily exposed before sliding a somewhat thick finger in. Aldrick did his best not to make any noise or movements at that point, lurching downward to bite Rome's shoulder with no less than the force of a bear-trap. The Roman yelped, but continued, adding another finger and stretching him as best as he could. Normally, Rome wouldn't bother. But he wanted to ensure that there would be cuddling, one way or another, so he did his very best to make the edgy German happy.

Aldrick shivered happily, though finally not of cold, and kissed softly at the deep mark in the skin beneath him, still keeping characteristically quiet, not even caring anymore how he'd let it come all the way to this. His Rome was worth forgiving, when it came to feeling like someone loves you. Because as lusty as the brunette was, his ability to "make love" at every opportunity (rather than just shoving it in like he had the strength to do if he so wanted) was what kept Germania coming back.

"That's good enough…" he tilted up to sigh into the Roman's ear, already feeling too pampered.

Romulus pulled back to press a kiss against his lips, half-chuckling as he removed his fingers, murmuring against him, "…mn, _exinde,_ _facite_…" in that voice that sent a little tremor running through Aldrick, wanting nothing more than to make the next move. Of course Rome could get away with anything, with assets like the one pressing against him so eagerly.

Dutifully, Germania wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, just barely missing eye-contact before lowering himself with a little breath through his nose, impaling himself on the Empire with more expression than he'd spare for a charging legion, "G-gott, Rom…"

Rome arched back a bit, loving how ginger his delicious warrior could be in this sort of situation, "_Aldrici… facite, aut facere_…" To which Aldrick let out a quiet noise, lifting himself and pressing back down at an inadequately slow pace. He wanted to goad the Roman into taking command, infinitely more interested in a powerful Romulus than a sedate one. The promise of the Latin words kept him on edge, waiting for that moment when his lover would assert his control of the situation, feeding Rome's greed with his meager motions.

As surely as the rings of Saturn are space trash, the engorged Roman gave him a look and immediately pressed the blonde's back onto the still-cool marble of the bench, adjusting their position more smoothly than one'd think reasonable. Aldrick let loose a pleased little moan, keeping his arms locked behind Rome's neck.

"_Praepate_…" Romulus cooed a warning, but gave little time to react before rolling back into him, friction rubbing them both in exactly the right ways. The hall remained dangerously empty, though it was nearly time for some cleaning slave to at least pretend to work, and the walls echoed with the gasps and moans of the foreigner, of the enemy to the north.

"R-Rom, Gott, s-slow down…!" he choked back the volume his throat was insisting on, far too embarrassed to let himself shout, "P-please, I'm too close already, Rom…" Aldrick's hair slid back and forth across the smooth rock, swishing with each re-entry.

* * *

\owo/

Also, does anyone actually want translations of what Rome's saying? lol, if I were roleplaying this, I'd tell my Germania what I was saying, but...


	4. Chapter 4

Rome silenced him with a demanding kiss, not caring how many times the barbarian came if it meant getting to go on like this, murmuring against his flushed lips, "…hn…! _Te amo_…" The German closed his eyes, slowly lifting his legs to hook together behind his lover's back, hating and loving how their borders just seemed to _meld_… He never felt that his land was being conquered, at this point, so much as shared. The Roman was his guest on the other side of the Rhine, not his master.

Damn if he didn't encourage that pompous behavior, though, "H-hate you…" which Romulus knew really meant the opposite. The brunette sped up, if that were possible with his stamina as it was, slamming back against that sweet bundle of nerves until he felt Aldrick seize up all around him and give out. It was delicious; he pressed into the clenching heat until he simply couldn't take it anymore, releasing and filling his friend and lover.

"…mn, _non significere_," sing-songed the Roman as he pulled out with a little sigh, crushing their lips together again, glad that the legs behind him hadn't unhooked in the slightest.

The Barbarian hummed, letting his eyebrows relaxing a bit on the ecstasy of his afterglow, "I-I do mean it, I hate you the most."

Rome shook his head, "_Sed quoque te plurimus amare me_," He grinned, sitting up and pulling Aldrick back into his lap, regaining himself, "Right?"

"…maybe," blushed Germania, and they cuddled for a few minutes before that slave finally appeared and immediately ran off. They ignored him, not even noticing or caring when the senate came to session and they were still strewn about on the steps. It wasn't the first time, noted a few of the older men, so they didn't pay it any mind either.

* * *

I'm so sorry guys! This took waaay too long to write and… and I'm just sorry.

It's not really relevant to the story, but my Germania and I broke up in March and it's been pretty hard to find that muse for these two since then. Really dumb, I know.

I'm working to try and get the rest of those RomeGermania fics finished up so that I won't have to worry about them anymore…

Um, and I'll start writing some other pairings. Like Cold War, FRUK, AmCan, etc. My OTPs are all over the place right now. If you guys have suggestions, let me be aware of them! I'm thinking of attacking kinkmeme for some ideas/so I can fill some stuff.

* * *

WITHOUT FURTHER ADO:

_What Rome's been saying in this thing_:

_Pro certo habeo… tu es commotus, mea carissime… Nos decet cedimus_…

I know for certain… you are flustered, my dearest… We ought to give in…

_Avide, mea carissime es avide_

Eager, my dearest is eager

_Avide_…

Eager...

…hm, _non_ _scire tu… quod dices, mea Aldrici…_?

…hm, I don't understand you… what are you saying, my Aldrick…?

…mn, _exinde,_ _facite_*…

…mn, then do it…

_Aldrici… facite, aut facere_…

Aldrick… do it, or I will do it…

_Praepate_…

Prepare… (ie, be ready)

_Te amo_…

I love you…

(Keep in mind that _Te_ is correct in Latin, even if _Ti_ is correct in Italian. I've had some people try and correct me, but this is the right word, lol)

…mn, _non significere_

…mn, you don't mean that

_Sed quoque te plurimus amare me**_

But you also love me the most

_*_Rome uses Imperative, here. This is only common when the person is reeeally steadfastly commanding it. It also matches the Vocative form that he uses when calling Aldrick _Aldrici_. It's really terse.

**You can kind of tell that I got out of school and don't have access to Latin stuff every day. I didn't bother to look up some of the cases, here. I assume most of you don't notice or care too much, lol.

* * *

Again! Thanks so much for the support, guys. I'm really sorry that this took so long and is mostly notes…

If you have a particular other one of my fics that you want me to work on first, tell me in a Review, all right? I'm pretty compliant.

edit: ...i only have one other unfinished fic on here. okay, i have another about Rome and Germania UN in the works.


End file.
